


Try Again

by istilllikekhr



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Haru is your average artist so she is suffering due to her craft, Other, Pep Talk, Sewing, haru-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istilllikekhr/pseuds/istilllikekhr
Summary: Haru feels unsatisfied with her latest work, and like any normal artist, falls into despair.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Try Again

Scraps of clothing, pins, needles, and discarded sketches littered the floor of Miura Haru’s room.

The disarray was not contributing to better her frustrated state, but she had already blamed the lack of productivity on it three days ago, and clearly, cleaning up was of no help, considering that instead of actually working on her project, she was staring intently at the ceiling, barely being able to physically look at the apparent monstrosity her hands had just created.

_ Ugh, what the hell was I thinking? THAT yellow with GREEN? I will look like puke… _

Part of her wanted to just be done with it, just slapping the least amount of fabric onto the dress and moving on to the next thing, but the other part of her was screaming YOU HAVE DONE IT WELL BEFORE, YOU CAN DO IT AGAIN.

How she wished the last one could take physical form, just so that she could beat it up with her bare fists.

A passing glance at the clock did, however, give her the smallest hint of hope. It was still quite early, so there was a  _ possibility  _ she could fix the dress and get this out of her mind.

The key word being possibility.

Even if Haru herself had already fallen to that trap many, many times, she thought to herself:  _ This time, I won’t let time slip by!  _ And decided what she was lacking was a really good dose of inspiration. While she  _ did  _ have quite an extensive collection of her favorite pieces, both in digital and physical form, she had already seen them hundreds of times,  _ right?  _ She just  _ had  _ to search for new photos,  _ right?  _

Grabbing her phone, Haru clicked on the cursed Social Media™ and started scrolling away with joy.

To her credit, the first three minutes were truly dedicated to searching for good examples of green and yellow dresses.

But while scrolling down, she just so happened to stumble onto apparent news of her favorite anime getting a reboot.

It was only downhill from there.

After seeing the rumors were fake, she just so happened to see that an online friend who shared the love for said anime was online, and she just HAD to shoot a message talking about the hoax. Then, in a blessed stroke of luck, she just so happened to discover a new artist for her favorite pair! And she just had to check out their stuff right? What are the chances of this happening again? While doing that, well what do you know, another online friend messaged her about a new music video of their favorite band! She just HAD to check that out right now! After watching, she also HAD to not only live-discuss it with her friend, but also see everyone else's reaction, right?

On that particular day, every little post felt just so deeply interesting, that when Haru looked up at the clock again, one hour and a half had already passed.

The moment was too dreadful to earn a “Hahi”. She just looked blankly at the clock, and without looking, just turned off the phone.

The shock did instabilizaded her already shaky foundation, but Haru was not a fan of negativity. Two soft slaps of her own cheeks, a good gulp of cold water and shaking her head a few times was enough to inject some energy in her, however artificial that solution was.

_ Okay, okay, let’s just wing it! _

It only took her looking directly at the dress for all that courage to evapore, being replaced with existential cringe.

She touched the fabric with almost disgust, trying her hardest to be as objective as possible, but it was quite hard to do it on your own creation.

Haru prided herself in her clothing making, but this piece was…  _ too  _ terrible. The cut was weird, the colors were weird, the length was weird, it’s entire existence felt like an affront to all seamstresses that came before her and it hurt so  _ so  _ badly because she was having a blast just the week before, what happened in the span of a few days?

She hasn't even seen Reborn recently to blame the baby for some talent-sucking bullet.

Haru was trying, really hard, with really sincere attempts at saving her piece.

She dismantled the piece. She tried new techniques. She tried different types of stitching. She tried different colors. She tried cutting new patterns. She tried just straight up copying a dress she adored. But in the end, while sincerity was a great virtue, it also made the fall that much worse, especially if it doesn’t have any pay-off.

Another two hours went by, and Haru was once more staring at the ceiling, now surrounded by even more pieces of scrap fabric, and even more dissatisfied with her own work.

The world felt unfair. She had already done work that was much more complicated, why struggle on a simple dress? Why SUFFER for such a stupid dress?

It didn’t solve the main issue, but punching the pillow at the very least managed to let some of the build up tension go, and she flopped onto the bed with a tired sigh.

She had a feeling that if she tried to touch the Monster again, she would either fall into the trappings of scrolling endlessly through distractions or just quit her entire career on a very bitter note.

Another look at the clock did give her a reasonable idea, however.

It wouldn’t give her the necessary inspiration nor will to pull through, but hey, between the stuffy room and the late night breeze, Haru knew what would at the very least feel more pleasant. 

Throwing a jacket over her outfit and making up some excuse about grabbing some ingredient for tomorrow’s lunch, Haru made her way to the empty streets of Namimori.

Truth be told, the “ingredient” she was searching for was a hefty piece of cake, so instead of heading to the supermarket, which might have been closed by that hour anyway, Haru walked the long way to her familiar convenience store.

She walked alone, the only source of light being from the occasional house or store that was still open at that hour. The comfortable darkness, paired with the night breeze, helped to cool her head, even as it was still being haunted by her creation.

It was a quick ordeal to get her adored piece of store-bought cake, and not yet in the right head-space to head home, she went to a park nearby.

She did an internal victory dance seeing that it was empty, and sat down at a rather secluded bench to enjoy a late night snack.

Once more, yeah, she didn’t get a miraculous light to tell her what to do, but it was nice to isolate herself a little bit from the world. The silence, the sugar and the moonlight were surprisingly effective at keeping the dreadful cloth away from her mind, and at some point, she even caught herself humming to the song she had seen earlier, kinda regretting not bringing her phone to record it because in her amateur opinion? She was rocking it.

It was a nice distraction, but eventually, the cake came to an end, and she had to start thinking about going home, or else her future self would really get mad at falling asleep during math class.

Throwing the empty contender away solemnly, she made her way back. 

The good news was that at the very least, now she had to actively think about the dress for it to come to mind. 

And yet… she found it a little bit useless. She didn’t have a clear memory of it, despite having looked at it for a few hours at that point, perhaps due to her judgement being clouded by self-hatred. She would have plenty of time to think about it anyway, and at that moment, the light of the stars was perfect to innocently daydream about what a reboot of her favorite series might actually look like.

Eventually, she reached home, and her parents were only half-confused to see that she didn’t bring any ingredients.

With a hand on the door handle, Haru prepared to face her (current) greatest fear. 

As she entered the room, the dreaded mannequin was right in front and her, and as she looked right into it…

Yep, it was still pretty bad.

But Haru was ready for bad.

She stood by the doorframe, taking advantage of a full body view to  _ actually  _ judge the dress.

The color pallete was a mess, yes...but she gratefully had only wasted mostly the color she didn’t like too much anyway, and even that could be savaged if she tried. 

The cut was weird...but she could try other options, seeing that the idea of starting from scratch was sounding more appealing by the minute.

Honestly? A solid two out of ten, and Haru could work with that.

It could be hard, yes, but hey, it was a passion project anyway.

The key word being  _ passion. _

If Haru failed that day, no problem.

She could always try again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been detesting everything I write lately, so this is sort of a venting fic, which worked out just fine bc I used it for many things: writing Haru (I love her so much), venting (bc i am frustated), actually finishing something (even if it is short) AND giving myself a pep talk.
> 
> I would have liked to research more on sewing, but this really was a "dump your feeling here" type of fic, so sorry if anything sounds really weird!
> 
> And oh yeah, if you have any suggestion for tags, let me know, bc I have NO idea how to tag this lol
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
